The Act Of Hating
by D e a n n a 8 6
Summary: Hermione's parents are dead and she feels like she's dead as well. Draco is determined to make her life more miserable. Voldemort gathers followers, will Draco be one?
1. Life is cruel

You know when you're a kid and you're told that everything will be great when you grow up, that life will be perfect? You grow up thinking that you're going to get married, have kids and live happily ever after, right? Wrong. Life is cruel and doesn't obey anyone, nor does it sympathize. One moment you could be the happiest you've ever been - and the next instant it could be gone…forever. 

I grew up in a loving house hold, my parents were always supportive, we weren't poor…everyone was so happy. Then as if things couldn't get any better I received my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. I was so happy and proud, life couldn't be sweeter. If only I had known then what I do now, if only I had seen into the future and seen all the pain that I would have to endure due to this magical world.

"It is better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all," that's how the saying goes, right? Whoever wrote that is seriously deranged.

I had grown up this summer, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I remember coming home from school on the first day of summer vacation this year, life was so great. I had two wonderful best friends, a boyfriend (who was incidentally one of my best friends), another successful year at Hogwarts completed under my belt and I was all set to become head girl the following year…this year. To top it all off, I was going home to my loving parents.

In one day this was taken from me, all of it. In one day my life was destroyed. I remember it so clearly, God, how could I forget? The screaming, the looks on my parents faces as they fell to the ground, so lifeless and still. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not seen this coming? It was all my fault of course, they were dead and it was all my fault.

Not that I deserve any pity, because I don't. I should have done something, I should have stopped him from killing my parents. Their faces still haunt my dreams, I wake up every night to the sound of their screams echoing in my head. Still I deserve no pity, because it's all my fault.

The night they were murdered, they had been out looking for me. We had just had a big fight over something I can't even remember, not that it matters now. I had run away, I had been stupid and left them alone, and they had taken advantage of that, he had taken advantage of it. He knew that I, Hermione Granger was close to the ever-famous Harry Potter, he knew where to strike me to make it hurt the most, straight through the heart.

---------

"Hermione!" Harry Potter had trying to get her attention for the last ten minutes. He knew she was experiencing a lot of pain right now, it hurt him so much to see her like this.

She finally snapped out if it and stared blankly at him.

"It's time for us to head to the prefects meeting, remember?"

She just nodded her head in response, slowly getting up and following Harry to the back of the train.

He wished he could do something for her, anything, he would do anything for her. After the incident with her parents Harry tried his hardest to comfort her, but he had failed her. Every day she seemed more and more out of it and everyday she looked worse. She had stopped eating and that had made her tiny five foot four inch frame seem as if she were all bones. She looked like hell, her eyes always had a glossed-over look, he has sure she hadn't brushed her hair in weeks, not to mention her sickly pale skin, and the huge purple circles under her eyes.

Harry didn't see how she was going to carry on as the head girl, he couldn't believe after all that she had been through they had still given her this added stress. But maybe the duties would enable her to function again, to look alive.

Looking across the room Harry spotted Ron who smiled sadly back at Harry before quickly turning his attention towards Hermione. He got out of his seat and gave her a big hug, not that she knew that, she was in her own world, they didn't know how to get through to her anymore.

"Why don't you two just put the mudblood out of her misery and do us all a favor?" Harry had never felt more angry in his life. How could it be that Malfoy, out of every boy in Hogwarts had ended up as head boy?

"Go fuck Crabbe or Goyle, Malfoy, everyone knows you want to, you might as well come out," said Ron.

"Really Weasley, I expected better…no wait, no I didn't," he snorted loudly "Perhaps someone is a tad bit cranky from not getting any lately? What, just because the girl is devoid of any emotions is stopping you? Wouldn't stop me…" Draco slowly lifted his finger and ran it down Hermione's arm.

Both boys had fire in their eyes, their jaws clenched tightly and their hands balled up in fists. Ron made the first move and dove towards an expecting Malfoy. He managed to step to the side just as Ron was making his move. Laughing, Draco turned and sat back down, smirking like he had just won a prize.

"Touch her again and you're dead, Malfoy!!" Ron spat out angrily, again pouncing at Draco, this time though, he wasn't prepared. Just as Ron was getting ready to make Malfoy sorry he was ever born he heard a whisper.

"Enough." She had said quietly. For the first time in two months Hermione had spoken. Ron forgot all about what Malfoy had done, he was just so glad to know that she finally said something, finally reacted to something. It gave him a little bit of hope.


	2. A New Day

Thanks to my one reviewer, malfille I was encouraged by your comment it made me feel like writing a bit more, so without further ado, here's chapter two. (ohhhhhh, I rhymed!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, I worship JKR and her wonderful skills.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 :: A New Day  
  
Hermione had been knocked out of her trance-like-state by trying to keep things at bay, after all that was her responsibility, was it not? The meeting had begun and although Hermione had tried to keep her thoughts on what everyone was saying she felt herself drifting away only to be pulled back when someone wanted her opinion of something, or an answer. Her mind did not seem to want to leave the subject of her parents death, and every time she thought of it she felt the hole in her hear grow steadily bigger.   
  
"Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E!" Ron's face visibly dropped as he had gotten no response from his best friend. He nudged her and finally she seemed to snap back to reality, although he realized she'd be back to being emotionless and blank as soon as she had hear what it is he had to tell her.  
  
"The meeting is over," he informed her "We're only a few minutes from Hogwarts." Just as Ron said this they felt the train come to a slow stop. Ron sighed as he poked Hermione as she had gone back to her vacant, blank expression.  
  
She slowly stood up and made her way towards the front of the train, she was already in her robes. Knowing that it was her duty Hermione helped all the younger years off of the train and escorted the 1st years to Hogwarts in the boats.  
  
Upon arriving at Hogwarts she felt a fleeting moment of happiness, she was home, this was her home now and she was glad to be back. She entered the great hall and took her usual spot at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron. The sorting hat begun shortly but she didn't listen, she couldn't even if she tried. She kept her mind on other matters, yet she remained passive on the outside, showing no emotions, feeling no emotions. She knew that eventually this emotional barrier she had up right now would come crashing down, but for now…for now she believed it was the best thing for her, she needed time to sort things out, she needed to be left alone for a while. Harry and Ron, bless them, they tried so hard, Hermione knew they cared for her. She knew they hated seeing her like this, but it could not be helped.  
  
A slight smile grazed her lips as she thought of how much they loved her, she knew they did. She knew that no matter what she's have them. Her mind was suddenly drawn to the day after her parents murder, the day she had come to stay with the Weasley's. They had been so supportive, especially Harry. Her and Harry were going out at the time of her parents death. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore, nor did she really want to think about it. They sort of had a silent pack that they wouldn't mention it until Hermione was ready. She dropped her gaze down at the table, there was already food piled high before her. She didn't feel the least bit hungry, she hadn't for a long time.   
  
She decided to at least make an attempt to eat, after all Harry and Ron were so worried about her. She plopped rather large portions of mashed potatoes, green beans, and turkey onto her plate. This earned a smile from both Harry and Ron which she returned feebly.   
  
After half an hour of taking small bites and pushing her food around her plate she had had enough and pushed her plate away, dinner was just about to end anyway.   
  
Soon she was leading the Gryffindor 1st years to their new common room. Stopping at the fat lady Hermione gave the password "Crying Mandrake" she said in a monotone voice. After explaining the basic rules to the wide-eyed newcomers Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and found her way up to her room.   
  
If she wouldn't have been so tired and so emotionless she would have noticed how grand her room was. It was almost as big as the common room and she had her own bathroom off to the left. She noted that the colors were done in Gold and Red, 'how original' she thought dryly.   
  
'I'll explore later' she told herself and with that she flopped onto her bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to change into her pajamas.   
  
Groaning Hermione woke up only to find that it was only 4:30 AM, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried and found herself waking up and taking a shower.  
  
Usually she would have been excited to be starting a new year, especially this year, her last year at Hogwarts. She did not however feel the familiar wave of anticipation of getting new classes and starting a new year. She didn't know how she was to concentrate on her studies, not when she felt like this, not when she couldn't form a half-way decent thought if her life depended on it. No, this year was going to be absolutely horrible.   
  
She threw her hair up in a messy bun and threw on her robes and headed down to breakfast, she wouldn't have gone if they hadn't have been getting their schedules this morning. She lazily slid into her seat and poured herself a cup of orange juice. The boys weren't down here yet, in  
  
fact she was one of the few people there this early in the morning,  
  
"Just couldn't wait to show off again this year mud blood?" she heard the all too familiar drawl. "You're not going to be at the top of the class this year Granger." Draco looked down at her with his usual sneer.  
  
Hermione just looked up at him, she looked straight into his eyes, but she didn't say a word. As quickly as she had turned to looked at him she looked away. Malfoy just stood there seething. He grabbed her wrist tightly "Nobody disrespects me, no one disrespects a Malfoy, especially a filthy little mud blood not worthy of being in my line of sight." he let go of her wrists forcefully and went over to take his seat at they Slytherin table.  
  
She went back at prodding the muffin on her plate and she finished off her orange juice just as she saw Harry and Ron enter the hall. They groggily sat down grunting a hello in her general direction, they never were morning people.  
  
Soon enough they were talking amiably about, what else, Quidditch. This let Hermione's thoughts wander off as she had never much cared for the sport. She was just thinking about what her first class would be when she was handed her schedule.   
  
"Oh no. Double potions first thing, and with the Slytherins" she muttered out loud. She may be in an emotionally devoid state, but that didn't mean she wanted to put up with the insufferable gits, especially this early in the morning. The boys looked at her sympathetically, silently glad that they had opted not to take potions at all this year.  
  
Grumbling she stood up and made her way to Snape's classroom after all if she were late Snape would deduct who knows how many points from Gryffindor not to mention the detention she would undoubtedly receive.  
  
'Of all the luck in the world' she thought as she saw that everyone was already there and only one seat was left. She would even bet Draco had planned it that way. 'Oh well, that's what I get for signing up for potions. That's when she noticed there were no Gryffindors in the entire class. There were four Ravenclaws and the rest, besides her was Slytherin.   
  
Snape opened the door and it hit the door with a loud though. "Class," he started "Take out a quill and some parchment to takes notes with."  
  
Snape then continued to drone on and on about some potions she'd no doubly already heard of, so she didn't bother paying attention. She was suddenly pulled out her thoughts by a rather long silence. She brought her head up to meet the eyes of Professor Snape and her fellow students.  
  
'Crap, what did I miss?' the wondered.  
  
"Um, sorry professor, I was just…"  
  
"Not paying attention!" Snape cut her off. "10 points from Gryffindor for lack of attentiveness." He gave her a surly smile and returned to his lesson, this time Hermione made it a whole 15 minutes before she started to space out again.  
  
She heard chairs moving and people started talking and she looked up to find that everyone was moving about. Apparently they were setting up the lab. Feeling a little bit excited to create a new potion she got up to set up her workspace. That's when she remembered, Malfoy was her lab partner.   
  
She cursed softly under her breathe and approached Malfoy who was giving her a look that could have scared Voldemort. She ignored him and started chopping various plants while Malfoy was gathering other needed ingredients. Neither of them acknowledged each other which was fine with Hermione.   
  
They were the first ones done so Draco went and put their sample on his desk and sat down.   
  
'Git. Leave me to do all the cleaning,' She had just finished cleaning everything and was ready to sit and lay her head down when she heard a glass shatter. She looked down and saw a vials of ingredients lying broken on the ground. It wasn't until she looked at Malfoy that she realized that he had done it. His smirk was enough to give him away.  
  
Snape, of course, wouldn't listen to her if she tried so she didn't protest when he took another 15 points from her house.   
  
Finally Potions class was over and she was on her way to Charms, at least Harry and Ron would be in that class with her, even if Malfoy was also in there.   
  
"30 points in one day Granger? My, my I am so disappointed, then again, I suppose you can't expect much from a Mudblood." Draco had just come out of the room and rammed into her shoulder as her walked past.  
  
Today wasn't her day, then again, what day was?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay for another chapter!! Please review!! I hope it's going along okay so far. =] 


	3. Suprise, Suprise

Authors Note: WOO! I got another review! Yes, I am excited about getting a single review. =P   
  
cabby1: Thank you for reviewing and your comment. I didn't really expect to get ANY reviews, so it's all good. :]  
  
I found myslef a beta reader (I LOVE YOU CHELLA!) so you no longer have to suffer through my mistakes. I was too anxious to post this though, so until she sends me it back you'll have to suffice with the errors in this one. ;]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything assoiciated with it, yada yada yada on with the story!  
  
Please Read and Review, thanks! :]  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 :: Suprise, suprise  
  
'Why me?' she groaned as she put her bag down on her desk as she took a seat. First she had double potions with the Slytherins, then Charms, unfortunately also with the Slytherins and now she had Transfiguration, and surprise, surprise also with the Slytherins. Her only consoling thought at the moment was that her next class, Care of Magical Creatures would most definitely not be with them, they hated Hagrid.   
  
When she had arrived at Transfiguration she noticed that Harry and Ron were already there and were sitting together, of course. 'That's so like them' Sure, they were her best friends but they had always been closer to each other than Hermione, something about male bonding or whatnot. Hermione had rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Seamus.  
  
She stared out the only window in the classroom not even bothering to look when Professor McGonagal entered the room. She heard her tell the students to open their books to page 398 and read through chapter seven. Sighing Hermione realized that she couldn't just ignore her studies and she opened her book and started reading.  
  
Fifteen minutes left of class and she had been reading the same paragraph since class started, she just couldn't concentrate. She needed sleep, her brain needed to relax as it was on constant overload lately. 'Only 2 more classes' Hermione told herself lying her head down and pretending she were already in her bedroom fast asleep.   
  
"Mrs. Granger" someone shook her awake and she couldn't seem to place their voice. Slowly Hermione lifted her head only to find herself looking into the eyes of a very worried and angry McGonagal.   
  
"Mrs. Granger, glad you finally decided to rejoin us. 10 points from Gryffindor for falling asleep in class and I'd like to speak to you after class."   
  
"Yes Professor" Hermione found herself mumbling. 'Now I've done it, I've never fallen asleep in class before. This has got to be the worst day ever.'   
  
As soon as class was over Hermione wearily made her way up to McGonagal's desk.   
  
"Mrs. Granger is there something wrong? I've never seen you so…distracted. Do you need to go see the nurse?" Concern was evident on her face.  
  
Hermione silently wondered if she knew about her parents' death. She had thought for sure that Dumbledore would have told all the teachers, but was relieved that it appeared he hadn't. She didn't want nor need anyone's pity, she was fine. Okay, so maybe she wasn't fine, but she was going to get better and without anyone's help for that matter.  
  
"No Professor, I'm fine, really." seeing that McGonagal didn't quite believe her she added "It's just all the stress of being head girl and the NEWTS, that's all."  
  
"Very well Mrs. Granger, see that it happens again" her eyes softened "and if you ever need to talk…"  
  
"Thanks Professor, I'll keep that in mind." With that said she ran to Hagrid's hut to make sure she wouldn't be late.  
  
Hagrid was standing there just about to start when Hermione arrived. She quickly went over to where Ron and Harry stood and listened to Hagrid drone on about some animal that really "wasn't dangerous at all" but could probably kill them.   
  
The lesson went by slower than Hermione could have imagined and was slowly making her way to her last class, Arithmacy. Normally she would have been delighted to start another year of it, but now she just wanted her bed.   
  
'Perhaps this class wont be too bad,' Hermione had always loved numbers and she loved to work out a puzzling equation. "Too bad the ferret is in this class" she muttered to herself as she sat down in front.   
  
Looking around the class she noted that she was once again the only Gryffindor in there, most of the class was Ravenclaws along with a few Hufflepuff's and one Slytherin - Malfoy. Thankfully he was seated in the back, as usual. Hermione had always opted for the front, she preferred being as close to the teacher as possible.  
  
Professor Vector stepped in the classroom just as class started. "Class," he smiled "This year we are doing things a bit differently…"  
  
'Differently? What did he mean by differently? This can not be good.' Hermione's mind contemplated what exactly "different" could mean and was so absorbed that she almost missed what the Professor had meant.  
  
"Now, now, it wont be that bad, you can all get those looks off of your faces." he smiled at his students to emphasize his point. "First off we're going to have a seating chart this year, I know a lot of you wont like that, but tough."  
  
'Oh Gods, what if I wont be able to sit in the front row?' Hermione twisted her hands in worry. 'What if she makes me sit by someone completely stupid?'   
  
"Hermione Granger, you're sitting in the front row with Hanna Abbot."   
  
'Thank God, Hanna isn't so bad…"  
  
Just then a hand rose in the air. "Yes?" the Professor asked.  
  
It was another Hufflepuff 7th year. "Sir, Hanna dropped this class."  
  
"I see." Hermione saw him frown and look at the parchment in his hand. "Ah well, Mr. Malfoy, if you'd be so kind, up front." he pointed to the seat next to Hermione.  
  
Draco grudgingly stood up and made his way to the front of the room and took his new seat next to Hermione. "Filthy Mudblood, keep yourself away from me." With that he moved his chair as far as possible away from her and glared at the front of the room like it was responsible.  
  
'Oh that's just bloody great. Now I wont even be able to enjoy my favorite class, this is JUST what I need.' Giving a defeated sigh she took out her parchment and quill and was ready to take notes.  
  
"You're on my side of the desk, Mudblood, I suggest you move"   
  
She looked up over and saw that she wasn't on 'his side' and therefore did not movie.  
  
"I said you're on my side." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not on your side, if anything you're on my side."  
  
"Maybe you didn't here me," he stopped and threw her stuff to the ground as a smirk appeared on his face. "There, that's much better."  
  
Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'stupid bloody ferret' before retrieving her stuff from the floor. What she hadn't realized was that Malfoy had heard her comment. When she looked over at him he was glaring and although she would never admit to anyone he was scaring her.  
  
"You're nothing without your precious Potty and Weasel, you're just a stupid mudblood b-" Hermione had slapped him so fast that no would have known anything happened if the slap hadn't echoed throughout the room. Her eyes blazed with fire as he tried to make his shocked face stoic once more.  
  
"You're going to regret that you no good-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy that's enough, 20 points from Slytherin for foul language," he looked at Hermione "and 20 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior." he looked positively livid. "You two should know better, you're supposed to be setting a good example for other students, not -acting like two five-year olds. You both will serve a weeks detention with Filtch-starting tonight, I'm highly disappointed in you both!"   
  
Hermione shoulders visibly dropped, she hated when people were disappointed in her. She had never seen Vector that mad before. She looked over at Malfoy who was glaring menacingly at the professor and rubbing his cheek. She gave a small smirk 'Oh but it felt so good to slap him.' This thought caused her to give a full smile, this was the second time Hermione had hit him, and it seemed to feel better every time.  
  
Her smile faded and she remembered her earlier thoughts of her bed and sleeping for the rest of day. All her hopes for that were dashed, and all because of Malfoy. She couldn't help it if her hand accidentally slipped and hit Malfoy, he's the one that started it anyways. She turned and scowled at Malfoy who returned the favor.  
  
'Great, now I'm going to have to spend my precious sleeping time working with Malfoy doing God-knows-what with Filtch. She gave an involuntary shutter at the thought of Filtch deciding their punishment but pushed the thoughts into the back of her head.   
  
Class was already over and Hermione absently stuffed everything back into her bag and made for the door. Just before she reached it she felt a hand grip her wrist and pulled her back. She reeled around only to be faced with a very angry Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was smirking, definitely not a good sign. "See you in detention Granger, be careful on your way down to the dungeons, we wouldn't want you to be late now would we?" He threw her wrist back and smirked at her once more before heading out of the classroom.  
  
'What is he playing at? Was he threatening me?" She turned and headed out of the classroom.  
  
'Arg, maybe I can get an hour of sleep before detention starts?' She made her way up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. Sleep did not come to her though, she couldn't stop thinking of her parents and it wasn't long until the tears started flowing.  
  
Her head was aching, her eyes were puffy and her clothes were all disheveled as she made her way down to detention. She had received an owl saying when detention was to be held and where.   
  
It was 8:00 PM and she had missed dinner, not that she was hungry or anything, but Ron and Harry might be worried. She kept thinking of ways to inform the boys that she was alright with ought being late when she tripped over something.  
  
"Damn" Standing up and brushing her self off she realized that she was in the dungeons. She shivered as she remembered Draco's statement from earlier.   
  
"I'm not scared of him" she said to herself "he's nothing but a stupid git."   
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not healthy to talk to yourself, Granger?" His eyes held a hint of amusement in them as he stepped forward from the shadows.  
  
Hermione said through narrowed eyes, "Malfoy, and what are you doing stalking around in the shadows?"   
  
"Oh nothing, I was just making sure that you'd make it to detention alright, so I decided to wait here for you…" He had a dangerous gleam in his eye and if Hermione was being completely honest she would have said she was scared.  
  
"Whatever you have planned, ferret, just forget about it. Now move, I don't want to be late." She made to push past him but he pushed her up against the wall.   
  
"Don't.. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." He was seething as he spit out the words. He let an smirk appear on his face and continued. "Dear, sweet Hermione, if only you'd stop pushing my buttons." he gave a short laugh as he saw the disgusted look on her face.  
  
She was about to push away when she heard Filtch's voice at the other end of the hall "Hurry up you two, we haven't got all night…actually, we have." Hermione could hear the almost giddiness in his voice.  
  
She pushed Malfoy away and started walking towards Filtch's office. 'Here goes nothing.' 


	4. Dirty Deeds

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Please read and review!!

-------------------------------

**Chapter 4 :: Dirty Deeds**  
  
"Of all the foul things…" Draco being to say.  
  
Filtch had assigned them to cleaning all the bathrooms - the muggle way.  
  
"Wait until my dad hears about this" Draco muttered under his breath for what must have been the 30th time since they started. It's not like he had been doing anything anyways. He just stood there watching Hermione doing all the work.  
  
As long as he left her alone, Hermione didn't mind. She rather enjoyed having the time to think without being interrupted, even if she were in the middle of a bathroom…scrubbing the floor. Just as Hermione had finished the floor, after about an hour of hard work Draco piped up. "You missed a spot." Hermione just glared at him, refusing to get into another row with Malfoy.   
  
"What? I thought you'd be used to this sort of thing by now…being a filthy muggle and all." he smirked as he saw her go rigid with anger. He loved getting a rise out of her, she was just so easy to taunt, so he decided to continue. "You better start washing to toilets, they wont clean themselves, you know."  
  
He watched her for any sign of reaction but there was none. Frowning he realized this had been happening a lot lately. She was less fun to tease, she barely even fought back now. He pouted and tried to think of something that would make her break out of her thoughts.   
  
"What would your parents say now, would they be proud of their little girl sitting and cleaning up peoples shit? I can just see it now, I bet they'd be simply delighted…in fact, I bet it's more than they ever imagined you would become."   
  
Draco was stunned by her fast movements after he spoke those words. She got up, ran straight into him and rammed him into a wall. She had tears in her eyes and she looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Jesus Granger, you look like shit."   
  
"Don't you EVER talk about my parents again." her eyes were filled with more malice than Draco had ever seen. She pushed him harder into the wall and walked back over to her cleaning supplies and started working again. Draco couldn't be certain but he could have sworn he heard muffled sobs a few times.  
  
'Serves the little wretch right, how DARE she touch, let alone shove a Malfoy?' he scoffed and glared at the brick for the reminder of their detention.  
  
Finally their detention was over and Filtch came into the bathroom and gave a disapproving snarl. "You two were working all night and this is all you got done? Well, we'll just have to extend your detention if you two don't work harder next time. There's plenty more bathrooms that need cleaning." he smirked at this thought and was off.  
  
Draco couldn't have been more glad to be out of there, staring at filthy bathroom walls and Granger all night wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. But still, if he didn't start helping, he would have to spend MORE time looking at more dirty walls and…her. He grunted loudly and decided he would have to help Hermione out next time. Imagine, him, a Malfoy doing dirty work. Ugh, he couldn't wait to tell his father of the indignity of it all.  
  
Hermione cleaned up the supplies and finally headed out of the dreadful bathroom. She couldn't wait to get out of her filthy clothes and take a nice, long, hot bath…and after that she'd have to do her homework. 'Another night without much sleep, it seems' she thought bitterly.  
  
When she finally reached her room and realized that she hadn't even had a chance to look around it yet. She decided that after her bath she would explore a little.   
  
She emerged from the bathroom refreshed and feeling better than she had in a week. She looked around at her surroundings. The bed was about the only thing she had noticed before. It was a four poster bed like her other one she had in her old dormitory, but this one was much bigger. Instead of being a twin it was a king and it had silk sheets and the most comfortable mattress she had ever felt in her life. She scanned her eyes around and focused on her dresser. She had briefly glanced at it before when she got some of her clothes out, but she's never really observed it. It was tall and wide and was big enough to fit even Parvati and Lavender's wardrobes. It was antique looking and matched the rest of the furniture.   
  
After looking around a bit more Hermione spotted a door she hadn't really paid attention to before. She assumed it led to a closet so when she opened the door and found a huge room she was really shocked. The room was a lot like the Gryffindor common room, but it was a bit smaller and more comfortable looking. Four huge bookshelves lined the back wall and was overflowing with books.   
  
There was also a fireplace and a big couch and two comfortable looking armchairs. There were also two large desks with comfortable chairs on the opposite side of the door. The décor of the room was different than her room, it was bright and cheerful and made Hermione almost happy just looking at it. She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the first book her hand came to. She flipped through the pages and decided that she wasn't really all that tired anymore and reading would take her mind off of things. She sat next in the armchair nearest to the fire and began to read.  
  
It wasn't but ten minutes later when she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She looked at her door and saw that it was how she left it.  
  
"My, my, imagine this, Hermione Granger sitting in my lounge and reading my books.  
  
'I knew this was too good to be true' she thought.   
  
"Malfoy, this obviously isn't your lounge, if it were there would be no books in here. Instead there would be chains and whips, and any other torture device you could think of." she retorted in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose you're somewhat right there, it does like a certain amount of…Malfoy charm…"   
  
"Oh please." she snorted loudly.  
  
"So I guess this means this is both of our lounge? Great, just great…" Draco continued mumbling.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not like I like it much either."  
  
"Well, I found this place first, so get out!" he practically yelled this at Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think so. It's as much mine as it is yours you stupid egocentric prick." she said rising to her feet.  
  
"Well, you can't expect me to stay in the same room as you!!"   
  
"I really don't care what you do, just stay out of my way." and with that she sat back down and continued her reading. She was really getting into it when Draco interrupted her for the seonc time.  
  
"Let's make a deal then."   
  
She raised her eyebrow at this. 'Malfoy wants to make a deal?' out of curiosity she replied. "What kind of deal?"  
  
"How about we divide the times up?" he suggested  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Okay. You'd get it from 12:00 PM - 5:00 PM, I get it from 5:00 PM to the rest of the night."  
  
"No way, that's not fair at all! I don't even have time until 5:00!!" she glared at him for suggested that she get not only less time, but the worst time.  
  
"Fine. I guess we'll just have to put up with each other."   
  
"Fine." she agreed and settled back down and started reading where she left off.  
  
Draco stood there pouting for a few minutes before storming out and slamming his door loudly. Hermione smirked in satisfaction.  
  
And hour later she decided that she's better get some sleep, it was already 11:00 PM and she had a rough day. She felt rather uneasy that Malfoy was so close and could probably break any locking charm she put on the door so she put a chair under the knob to prevent him from entering her room.  
  
Se climbed into her bed and let out a loud sigh. Today had been rough on her, she prayed tomorrow would be better.


End file.
